Crazy lady is coming
by booksarelife4444
Summary: Mason is an abused teenaged girl who happens to land herself in Arkham, you know being crazy an all. She gains the attention of the Joker. Watch as the Jokers new best friend -and maybe more?- bring Gotham to an age unseen like ever before, uncontrolled, unstoppable chaos. (Dark possessive joker, a crazy-ass mason with a lot of psychotic tendencies. Joker/OC
1. masons life

"Trash"

"Piece of shit"

"Die"

"Why were you even born"

"You were a burden to begin with"

The trees look green today. The wind blows by making the evergreens sway as if dancing to a silent melody. She continues to look outside as if entranced by the woods. Ignoring the threats, grumblings, and yelling coming from her mother.

Hmmm looks like a crow, that's a pretty crow. She looks at the details of the crow, naming it silently in her head, maverick. Or maybe horseradish. Haha, Nah he is too majestic for such a name. Ohoho mayb-

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Oh did I zone out at the wrong time again? She pulls her attention back to her seething mother, looking amusingly as her frail hair reaches the ceiling with static electricity helping her.

She looks like a Goku character, she thinks silently in her head.

"Of course mother," I replied with

ahh, that should leave her ranting again for a few minutes, now time for me to give you a monologue of how shitty my life is right? Well here we go

* * *

The name's Bond, kitty bond, jk its mason sharp and no I'm not a guy, even if I look like one most of the time, no I don't have short hair, in fact, its medium-long brown looking gold in the sun. My eyes are black - not dark brown- nope pure black. Let's see I have a fairly average height 5'5, not skinny or fat. Not curvy or no curves, just in the middle. Usually, I wear hoodies and sweats or jeans and tennis shoes or hiking boots. And I am not super ugly or pretty - nope- but I do have very attractive dark circles under my eyes making me look like a raccoon. Now that my beautiful, weird-ass introduction is over with, we can go through this long-ass sad back story.

My parents, a mother and a father- no they aren't fit to be called their names because that would imply they are somewhat human- (no I don't mean in a supernatural way) had what we call sex, and had me :D(kind of wish they didn't). Well before me they had 4 other kids.

My mother was a very spacy, rash, slutty type of mom, she was basically in it for my dad's money. My dad was in it for the pussy (pardon my french I totally mean the cats, they were fuzzzzzzzy) eh hem excuse me, well they got married had kids and then me, My father abused my older 4 siblings and me, and let's just say that wasn't fun along with a neglectful mother.

* * *

Anyway, growing up we were the same as every other kid, going to school, and whatever else kids do. We were just abused during it. We each found our outlet though, The eldest sister left, the second eldest sister went to drugs, The third oldest boy, hung out with his friends, and the 4th oldest played video games. And me- well, I went into the woods.

And now here I am, the only member of this shitty family left under the love and care of our parents. (Notice the sarcasm?) All my siblings have moved out and I'm left alone. Alas, I only have 8 months left of this shit before I can move out legally.

* * *

Okay, sorry for that long-ass rant, just have to get the details in so this makes sense.

ANYWAYS, back to where I was - getting yelled at by my precious mother *snort*

I think We should zone back in for this argument before she gets where I can't deal with her any longer.

\- You're never here anymore, you hate me! What have I ever done to you? I spent all this time raising you and caring for me, even Hayley treated me better!"

Ok, let's hope we can get her to leave my room now,

"I'm sorry mother for being born" Oops I said the wrong thing, now it's going to set her off again. Alrighty *rolls eyes* here we go again

"Sometimes I wish you were never born!-_thud_\- We would have been fine without you! -_thud_\- You have no emotions and cause misery to everyone around you!-_thud_\- Your so selfish, your dad should have killed you when he had a chance-_thud_\- but no, all he wanted was your whorish ways-_THUD_\- You want him for yourself don't you?!-_THUD THUD_\- I wish I finished the job for him when you were sleeping!-_thud_-

_Hmm, those were some new ones_, I think blandly to myself. She finally got a small reaction by mentioning dad, but I only give that beautiful speech a 4/10. _Come on you can do better than that mom. _

_**Come on come on come on come on come on-come on-come-come-come-on-on-onnnn **_

You mean nothing to me, you think some flimsy little words can make me crack- ohohohoh what a lie you live darling *chuckles*

"Of course mother," I say with a smile

She storms off, grumbling something about ungrateful underneath her breath, slamming the door on her way out.

My smile falls and I look out the window, what a life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2-

*BBBBEEEEEEPPP KITTY GO MEOW MEOW HORSE GO CHOW CHOW BEEEEPPPP*

Oh, would you look at that? It's my alarm, and it's WAKING ME THE FUCK UP

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit

"I get it- I get it, blah blah blah gotta be on time for school, what's new?"

I stretch my limbs out on my plain white bed, messing up the sole thin blanket even more. It was pretty cold last night, glad I had such a warm blanket *snort* ya right. Are you done talking to yourself now?!

'Jeez, what's got you so upset? I'm trying to have a relaxing soothing day, see even the birds agree with me outside- 'bird bird bird hahaha bird is the word! But what does the word mean, I need to find out needneedneedneedneedneed- We don't have time for your craziness right now! It's October 21st!

'Whats Octob- Oh shit'

OH SHIT INDEED!

'Man, why didn't you tell me earlier dean-o, now I have to actually dress nice'

I WAS TRYING!

'Jeeeez, stop yelling it hurts my brain'

What brain- stupid- wait did you call me dean-o!?

'Maybe? Hehehehe'

Come on you know how much I hate that name!

As I leave her to her whining I'm going to go shop! Not at a store of course but in my closet! I call it WWH because- I forgot- whatever, it's called that for a good reason. I tumble out of bed nearly falling off and walk confidently to the closet with the grace that rivals a penguin.

Haha what grace you look like a stomping rat

'Fuck off cunt, you're just sad that you can't be as awesome as me' I form a victory pose because I'm dashing. Snort As I ignore the ungrateful voice I arrive at my closet. Opening the door with enthusiasm, I look upon my collection of rich, smooth, silky cloth- wait I don't have any clothes in here

*smacks head* your so stupid

'One that is rude and two you cant smack your head, you're in what we call a brainnnnnnn' -brains what if I'm secretly a zombie and I died but I became a ghost and possessed my zombie form and now an immortal that feels no pain-

'HAHA I'm immortal nothing can stop m'-THUD-

…

..

…

Are we not going to acknowledge you just hit your head on the door and you're not immortal?

'Shut up'

I jump up with glorious revenge and with a battle cry I charge over to the esteemed so-called door and plunge it through with my katana. There we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Bachelor- addition- extra- special

WARP WARP WARP WARP WARP

_Author, are you trying to make it seem like we are traveling in time?_

WHY YES I AM

Ignoring all of that I look around at the situation the author has put me in for her demonic plans. Hmmmmm, she looks around and sees 12 girls in fancy clothing walking around a mansion-like house.

"Weird," I mutter to myself

"Ermmm hello, where are we?" I asked

The girl in the jeans and brown top looked at me weirdly and snorted, "were at the bachelor home, idiot"

'Well, that was rude' as I turn away from the she-devil apparently called Hanna ann or some shit I casually snoop around looking for anything belonging to me since I'm recognized by these wAmen. I head up the curvy staircase and look at the 3 doors on the left, which said Michelle, Maddy, and grace.

'Hmm so I guess I can find my room by looking for my name'

_No shit, Sherlock_

'So now you start talking to me, where were you when I was first in this world?' i say as I walk along the carpet draped floors looking through hallways.

_I was….. Preoccupied_

'Uh-huh, sure' I turn down the third hallway and look at the first door on the right and I find my name on it, mason.

I open my door and look inside. It has a regular bed and a suitcase on top of the bed, with a vase on the side and a door leading to the bathroom. Basically like a hotel room but fancier. I head to the suitcase and unzip the blue thing.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" All of my shit from the real world is in here. My Spongebob Hawaiian shirt, my off-brand crocs, my kewl taco socks, and my family guy boxers, and jeans of course, and my jaws hat.

* * *

A shrill shriek sounded off from downstairs, I hold my hands over my ears in pain.

'What the heck was that'

_You are so intolerant, that was a girl saying for you to come down for the group date_

Ok, pretending that I know what that is, I grab my jeans, SpongeBob shirt, crocs, hat, and socks. Here we go boyos.

I head downstairs confidently in my beautiful clothes, looking stunning, as usual.

_As if_

'Shut up ungrateful pickle'

When I finally reach ground level, I'm stared at by most of the girls.

"What," I asked

The girl in the back questioned my attire but I just ignored them and walked out the door. Wait, where am I supposed to go? Hmmm, all I see is hallways, maybe if I go straight and take a right, that always works right? I head in that direction and pass by a crew member,

"Excuse me, where are you going?" he asks

"Ummm to the er er (what was it called again?) ummmm theee GROup date" I smile pleasantly, Ahah eat that horrible memory :P

"Ma'am that's the other way" Ohh ok I go the OTHER WAY and finally see an exit with a car parked outside.

* * *

I step inside it and boom we drive off and suddenly we are at this weird store called revolve. I hope we aren't going shopping, I hate shopping, plus I have no money.

We all step out of the car and we see a guy standing at the front of the store. One of the girls runs up and jumps on him, the others following close behind. Weird. He greets every one of them and then starts looking around for some reason.

"Where is Mason?" he asks. Victoria replies with, "she was right behind us" They all look in my direction and then I realize that I haven't greeted this "bachelor" yet. Am I supposed to be excited?

_Ohh my, you need some help, this is a hot guy waiting for you to jump at him and your confused? This is why you have no love life._

'Shut up, all I need is my pets and that's it ;D'

_Hopeless, just greet him._

'How do I do that?'

_Jesus christ you need help, just treat him as if you would treat one of your guy friends_

'Ohhhhhh okay'

I walk over to him and stop in front of him, he looks down at me and asks what I was doing.

"Oh, I was just talking to dean-o"

"Whose dean-o" he looks at me weirdly

"Erm its this annoying bitch in my head." He looks shocked and hesitant and the rest of the girls just start snickering or looking at me strangely still. I just stare straight at him, giving off no emotion. Then I grin and playfully slap his arm, "let's go, cowboy," and I dive into the unknows of this so-called "revolve"

* * *

We go in and apparently this is a fashion show to win tons of clothes that cost 20,000$, man I could totally sell all of that and get some good money. They tell us to pick out clothes and to model them and walk down the runway. It's all about our 'personality'

They are so going to regret saying that.

We are all in line for the runway and I'm up next, so far all it has been was sexy outfits and winky faces. Boy, they are going to be shocked when they see me. The girl comes back from the runway and struts passed me, Hannah lee or something, she bumps into my should as she tries to pass, but I keep my shoulder still and watch her fall onto the ground. What can I say I have shoulders of steel. I smile down at her, while she glares up at me, and I step over her and walk out onto the runway.

I brush passed the curtains and show off my orange guy boxers, SpongeBob shirt, cowboy hat, and my Heelys. Everyone stops talking as I walk up then start chattering. I heely my way down and then do a little hip dance and spin around towards the back. I heely my way down to bachelor dude and start doing naruto signs. I then scream "BANKAI" and heely my way into the back.

I totally won!

_No, you ended up losing and getting kicked off for inappropriate actions._

I totally don't regret swinging on that chandelier.

**Authors note**

* * *

**Yo,** if you like it or hate it tell me, and if I can fix anything tell me. Also tell me if you want me to keep updating.

;D;D;D


	4. Chapter 4 (It takes a toll)

ch 4

After getting changed for the day, I head downstairs. I end up in the kitchen and I sit down at the counter and wait for my parents to come down. As soon as they are down, I give them the form to sign for a school trip. They sign it and go past me. I head towards my cool looking skateboard and head outside.

Hmm, it's chilly today.

_its also the 21st_

'That's true' The 21st is when my entire family comes "home" and we have dinner. That should be so exciting.

_ya right, all it is, is people complaining and pretending to be pleasant when we all hate each other._

true true, maybe I can skip it? Nah, I wanna see Hayley, my sissy.

I skateboard my way towards school, pulling a scarf around my nose. The trees go past me in a blur. What would happen if I just went into the woods and never came out again? I would be a lot happier.

_no no,_ remember_ are plans to get away from here in just a few months._

oh ya, sorry ill hide my depressing thoughts within you.

I start to slow down as I go down the road, should I even bother with school today? I mean they don't check attendance so I should be fine. Ya, imma do it. I head straight into the woods to my left and just start walking forward with no destination. I suck in a breath and close my eyes, listening to the woods around me. Birds chirping, the wind flowing throughout the leaves, and the cracking of the leaves. Then, I walk further in.

After about an hour I reach a little clearing with a fallen tree right in the middle. I walk over to it and put my skateboard on the ground right beneath it. Then I go over towards the grass and lay down.

'It's so peaceful'

It seems like I'm in a calm mood right now, guess I'm not crazy right now.

_Or you feel something coming._

The feeling, that something isn't right, appears in my chest. I feel really gloomy all of the sudden, 'something bad is going to happen isn't it,' I think with sadness

_ya, something really bad,_ she whispers.

I look at my watch and see that it is 3 pm, I guess its time for me to head home. I walk out of the woods and skateboard home.

'I really can't shake this feeling, this can't be good'

I arrive home and I pick up my skateboard and head inside. I feel a tense atmosphere as I walk in, and I look around for my parents or siblings. I call out my moms name and I don't hear a reply.

"Mother?"

silence, again, I quietly creep upstairs and head over to her room. The door was cracked open a bit and I heard whispering coming from inside of it. I peek inside and see my parents arguing quietly while pointing at the floor.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can play this off, She had a drug problem, to begin with, they will just assume it was an accident because she was high at the time"

What the heck is going on? Are they talking about Hayley? I slowly open the door a little more and look towards the floor.

**no no no no no no no this can't be happening no no no please god no, please please plea-**

My sister, Hayley, Is on the floor with blood leaking from her head, and glazed eyes looking at me.

"Why did you have to rough her around that much, Now the cops will look at us"

"She was being so annoying, talking about taking in Mason, to her new apartment, we can't let her do that, all the money we get is from child care from Mason, since she isn't 18 yet."

My blood roars, how **dare they do that to my sister, my blood, my only real family.**

My mind switches, red takes over. I get my pocket knife out and I shove the door open, 'Well look what we have here, my **dead sister and some no-good faggots"** I walk in and head towards them, my knife behind my back. They look at me with wide eyes that soon go hard.

"Get out of here, your sister just had an accident, Don't disrespect me or I'll use my belt on you and you will wind up in the basement"

I snicker, "HAaHAaHAaaaa back to your old tricks little man, you can't hurt me anymore HAHAHAahaHaaAH." He stomps towards me and grabs my shirt pulling me off the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're laughing at, you little piece of shit?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this?" I bring the knife up and jab it into his stomach again and again and again and again. He falls to the ground clutching his stomach, while I just stare. The "mother" simply gasps and falls into a corner shielding herself. Pathetic. I look down at this piece of shit and head over to him. while he tries to crawl away.

I hum and say, "Well look what we have here, HAHAAaHAaha, It seems like you've fallen old man, need some help?" I kneel next to him and slowly put my blade into his knee, then the other one, then the arms, while he screams in pain, and when I look into his face, all I see is hatred.

"You bitch, You're going to get what you deserve" he spits at me.

"No, you're going to get what you deserve." I turn away from him, leaving him on the floor, with blood all around him. I head towards the weeping figure in the corner,

"Well mother, is it your turn?"

sob-"Please, please, no!" Pathetic, yet again. I slit her throat in a smooth motion and I go out the door. I rummage the closet looking for some gasoline and then I start pouring it onto the furniture and up the stairs. I head back into their room with the gasoline still pouring out, and start to put it all over my father and mother.

"Wait-wait what are you doing, No! please just put me out of my misery, please I don't deserve this!" He pleads. Ya right,

"Don't worry pops," I say gleefully "Youll die pretty soon!"

"Your such a bitch, No wonder you always spread your legs for me! No wonder your useless at everything, no wonder everyone hated you!" Awww,

"Are you trying to die faster? Well, TOO bad, cuz I want your death to be eventful, no?" I hum a jolly tune and start pouring the rest of the gasoline on my father while he sputters and cries out. Once that's done I head over to my fallen sister and pick her up,

"This is no place to be, sis" I put her over my shoulder and strike a match, I head towards the door and flick it at my yelling father. Woah now that is a burst of flames. I Head out of the house with my sister cradled in my arms. The fire catches on to the drapes and furniture, eventually covering the entire house, while the sounds of a screaming man come from inside. I look down at my beautiful sister and then I go into the woods.

I arrive at my sister's and I favorite meadow, full of trees and a little circle of grass and a big willow tree, swaying with the wind. Huh, it somehow looks a little more beautiful today. I shift her carefully onto the ground, beneath the tree, and have her sitting up against it.

"I always loved this spot, you did too I think, well before the drugs hazed your mind." I start stroking her hair.

"You used to tell me that when I got out of there, I would be successful and get enough money to take care of us both."

"You used to tell me that you would al-always b-be there for me." sniffles," That you wouldn't leave me like this!" She is sobbing hard at this point, cradling Hayley's face into her chest. "Please don't go, please, please, please, I'l-ll get you whatever you want aye? d-drugs, money, food you name it!" I look into her blank gaze hopefully. No answer.

_no __**no NO NONO NONONONONONO, YOU CANT BE GONE, I won't ALLOW IT!**_

_**-CRACK-**_

Everything is silent, huh, I don't feel the pain anymore. I...feel..empty. I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

I look down at my cooling sister, and I rest her against the tree. Guess I gotta bury her, no one will take her from me again this way, **no one. **I walk to a neighbors house and go into their shed without them noticing, I don't know if they noticed or not I didn't really care, and I headed back to my sister. I start digging a hole deep enough for her and where no animals will get to her, right by the willow tree. After 2 mins in, I hear sirens, I ignore them and go back to my work. After 20 mins, it starts to rain. Gloomy aye? I finish the hole and carefully put my sister in, I set her down and brush her hair aside,

"goodbye, love" And kiss her forehead, and I put the dirt over her. As I finish, I notice footsteps headed in my directions and shouts from police officers. I can't let them take my sister from me, **I won't allow it! **

I race into another direction and hear them give chase, once I'm a sufficient distance from her burial place, I stop. The police rush me and pin me to the ground, I don't resist, merely laugh hysterically at them.

"HaHAHAAaAHAA Youll NEVER find IT, HAHAhaHaHA you'll DIE before you do! I won't LET YOU HAaHAAHaaAHA" They put the handcuffs on me and I just keep laughing and laughing, ITs SO FUNNY!

They eventually put me into the back of the police car, and slam the door shut,

"nuh huh, So rude, HAhAhAHA" I kick my legs up and down, It's so funny, I can't take it, I'm rolling on the car seat laughing like crazy (CRAZY YA RIGHT) IMMMMMMA CRAZYYYYYY

The police officers eye me in the back and then take me to the station to be interrogated. I'm placed harshly into the seat,

'"Is that how you treat a lady, tisk tisk no wonder your wife left you!" I tell him.

He slams the desk and yells at me to answer one of the questions, that I have apparently not listened to. Sorry, I Can't help it when I space out. He was boring anyways. Should I listen to him? Ya right, nahh

"Why did you kill your parents? Where is your sister, Hayley?"

"**Don't say her name with your filthy mouth" **I tell him with a glare.

"What, Hayley," He mocks me.

I scream and rush him, I wrap my hands around his throat against the constraints of the handcuffs.

"DONT SAY HER NAME!" I yell, then I'm tackled by other cops and held back, but I furiously try to get away from them to reach him again, How dare He says her name, HOW DARE HE.

I feel a poke in my neck then everything goes dark.

I wake up chained to a white bed, with white walls all around. I try to jerk out of them but I feel something prick at my arm, Great an Iv, Wonder what drugs they are pumping me in with.

I look around, and white is still all I see, With nothing else in the room but this bed. Someone enters the room and heads over to me, its a girl and she is smiling at me, she looks like a nurse.

"Well hello there, how you feeling?" She asks me while looking at my Iv and cuffs.

"GREAT", I yell, "now where the heck am I?"

"Well dear, you're at the Arkham Asylum"

oh great.


	6. Chapter 6

The nurse soon leaves after giving me the details, saying she will be back in 5 minutes to take me to a group therapy meeting.

She told me I was ruled insane and therefore I was placed in the asylum instead of jail time.

'awwww, I would have had so much more fun in jail, now I have to stay with these lunatics'

_you realize, your probably more insane than all of them, right? I mean you have me in your head too. _

'true dat'

There is a knock at the door and the nurse walks in, she heads towards my bed saying its time. While undoing the clasps on my ankles and wrists, still leaving the writs constraints that keep my hands together.

"Alright honey, lets head down to the group meeting, I don't like saying therapy because I feel like we are bonding."

Jeeez, get a load of this girl. She is not going to last long, maybe I can get her to trust me and I can get some extra jello. (JELLO HECK YA I WANT SOME JELLLLLO JELLLLO, JELLO IN MY PANTSSSSS)

_And here I thought you were cured for a second._

'Whatever', I say as I flip my smooth, silky hair, waving in the wi-

_I hope you know also that you can't reach your hair, and that it is a rats nest._

hater hater hater

* * *

We finally arrive at group therapy, and she seats me down next to a Japanese girl, who is rocking back and forth. '...okay?' I look around more and see other people in a chair doing some kind of crazy motion, or just straight up drooling. The nurse leaves, and some man comes in and sits on one of the chairs and asks us how we are all doing. This weird guy with crazy hair shouts and starts telling him all about his day.

_haha, look what you've gotten yourself into._

The doctor looks at me, "today folks, we have a new friend! I'd like you all to introduce yourself to her."

great, everyone goes around saying weird-ass shit, and now the doctor wants me to introduce myself.

I stand up, "I am Mason Sharp, and I hate everyone and everything, I hope you all die painfully and go to hell, also I killed my family and I've never been more proud of myself!"

There are stunning reactions all around, some even bursting into tears because they are simps. I start chuckling

"oh hah haha hah HAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH" I can't hold it in, I tumble to the floor laughing my head off, barely breathing. The doctor clears his throat and tries to calm everyone around.

"No need to be worried, she is just very sad right now, but she will apologize. In fact, we can cheer her up right now, she must be sad her parents died right? Well, let's say it together right after me, your dad is alive!"

I stop laughing immediately, 'what?'

"Hey look she stopped! it must be cheering her up, let's all say it together!"

They start chanting, "Your dad is alive YAY, Your dad is alive YAY," over and over and over again.

NOnoNononono, I killed him, I killed him, I killed him! He couldn't possibly be alive, no no no NO.

"NO I KILLED HIM, I STABBED HIM, I LIT HIM ON FIRE!"

The doctor tries to look soothing as he says, "well darling, He survived and is being treated in the hospital right now, he may have a few scars but he will recover."

"HAHAHAHAHA you've go-HAHAHAHA got to be kidding me-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." the patients start crowding around me constantly chanting, "He's alive, He's alive, He's alive!"

My eyes narrow, how dare he survive! Tell them TO STOP. The chanting just keeps getting louder. "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP," no one stops. I can't control it, I fly at one of them and start kicking them with my feet once they are brought to the ground. Everyone panics and starts shouting and running.

"NO, it's NOT POSSIBLE, NO!"

I kick harder aiming for the face and stomach.

"HAHAHA, how do you like that HAHAHA AH ah ah-ha-" I'm tackled down again, being held down by the orderlies, as the doctor tells them to bring me to lower level confinement. I struggle more and try to get them off me, one has their neck exposed so I lunge at it with my teeth biting and ripping away the flesh. The man screams and the others keep me down more.

I stop struggling, I need to get out of here and kill him, I need-need-need-NEEEDNEEDNEEEEEED.

* * *

They take my limp body and drop me into a wheelchair and strap me down to it. They roll me into the elevator and the nurse also comes with. The nurse says,

"Is the doctor taking her down there, you know only HE is in there."

The man tisks, "Who cares, I say they are both crazy and deserve each other, trying to hurt other people and trying to take out one of my men."

The newbie orderly asks who HE is.

"I guess you gotta know sometimes newbie, he is the craziest motherfucker you'll ever know, He killed 12 people trying to restrain him with his bare hands and a piece of metal. And he laughed the entire time! He wasn't the slightest bit sorry, He took a beating from us and still laughed!"

The nurse gasped, "You know you're not supposed to harm the patient!"

"Well, he for godamn sure ain't supposed to harm us, but he did, I still have scars from him!"

"He can't help it he's sick."

"Quit your pitying doctor Quinn or else you're going to end up dead by his hands, or maybe this little crazy fucker right here."

"but-" The elevator door rings and everyone goes silent.

'This is some interesting information, maybe I can use him, so I can escape.'

They roll me into the ward, It looks half abandoned, just white walls, but no one else around. They wheel me past two gates and stop in front of two glass rooms side by side. One in which is already occupied.

"Listen up joker, you've got a new roommate, try not to kill this one."

'aw fuck, am I supposed to deal with this crazy 'joker' person.'

The joker slowly looks up from his sitting position on the floor and stares at me, his eyes glance towards the blood on my mouth and my restraints, he starts laughing like crazy.

They unstrap me and take me into my new 'home' shoving me in and then closing the door behind me, leaving no words. The joker just continues to stare at me after getting over his laughter. The nurse hesitantly stays. I stare right back, looking at him challengingly, he chuckles and looks to the nurse.

"Hey Harl" and winks at her. She looks embarrassed then leaves. He shifts his gaze back to me, "lookie who we have here."

* * *

authors note

It may seem like her moods keep changing without reason, but that's to show she can't control her moods and that she is crazy.


	7. meeting a new cell mate

I stare at him with blank eyes and go into the corner of the cage-like prison. His eyes just track her movements with a dark gaze.

"It would be better for you if stopped staring at me," I say with a menacing expression. I'm tired of being looked at today. He looks like someone who could do a lot of damage, mentally and physically if I get involved with him. Best to avoid conversations with him. I doubt he is intimidated by me, but it's my best shot.

_But, he is your best shot at getting out of here and finally getting rid of your dad._

My eyes harden, I will do anything to get out of here and get rid of him. I guess I just might have to use him.

"well darlin' you look like something I could just eat up," he says while baring his teeth and running his tongue over them.

"How about remove your intestines from your body and hang you from them," I say with a mock polite smile.

"Fiesty, I like it, but uh" He licks his lips "what got you into this fine establishment?" he gestures to the cage.

"I killed my parents, well one of them, but ill finish the job once I get out of here. and you will help me."

"oooooh" He claps his hands.

"We will work together? Yes! I've always wanted a sidekick!"

what the-

_looks like this one has a few screws loose as well_

"First off, you would be my sidekick, secondly do you have even have a plan?"

he slightly mocks me as I talk with his hands, "Do I looked like a guy with a plan?" He grins roughishly.

I look at him, he is wearing a standard patient shirt and pants, the same thing I'm wearing, and has green hair. The scars stand out on the sides of his lips moving every time he smiles. He looks normal, just a person with scars, but the look in his eyes and the way he holds his body, just shows he is a fighter and has seen and done a lot of shit.

"I guess not, I don't know you though."

"Well if we're gonna be partners I gotta fix that don't I, girly-girl." my eye twitches, that's the same thing my father called me.

"**Don't **call me that," I say with an ominous glare on my face.

He looks at me and smirks, "what's the matter girly-girl cat got your tongue, or just maybe someone sPeEcial called you th-

"**Stop, don't fucking finish that sentence." **

"Girly-girl was I right, someone was naughty."

I yell at him and charge at the glass separating us from one another and start pounding at it. repeating over and over again "Don't call me that! don't call me that"

"Alright, alright chill out babe. You should stop that or else they are going to come and give you a sedative."

I stop and slowly walk to the corner farthest away from him I can get. I slowly slide down to the floor in the corner and start at my feet in front of me, curling my knees to my chest.

"So how are we going to get out" I question him in a monotone voice.

He stares at me for a few seconds looking confused, then answers with, "Youll know when it happens,"

"that doesn't really help me now does it," I say looking at him, letting a little bit of anger back into my voice.

"Well how about an exchange of information, you tell me about this girly-girl-flinch- background info, and I'll give you some information."

Hm, I won't get much out of him, I'm too drained to try, I really don't want to talk about this, but ill do anything to get out of here. I adjust myself and wrap my arms around myself, tucking my knees further into my chest.

"My um father called me that when he was rapin- um did stuff to me." I awkwardly look at the wall away from him so I didn't see the flash of rage followed by confusion then back to blank in his eyes.

"My father was a deadbeat and he beat the hell out of me." I hear him say. I look up quickly at him and see him staring straight into my eyes. Well at least someone understands.

"I'm so-" I hate the word sorry, it means nothing. People just use it when they have nothing else to say, I hated when people said that to me. "I'm glad you're not with him right now" I manage to say.

He looks at me with confused eyes, "that's new" he says. "Same for you I guess," He looks awkwardly to the side.

I chuckle,

"Thanks, I guess, I guess we never got to introductions. I'm Mason, You?"

"Jok-Jack I'm jack" he slightly coughs and looks away again.

"Nice to meet ya."

_Im headed home from my first day of second grade, skipping down the road and laughing with giddiness. I reach my driveway and head inside to see my mom and dad arguing. They are shouting and mom looks like a tomato with her checks flared out. 'Mom? Dad? whats going on?' I asked them. They pause and look at me. My mom scoffs and walks out the door, starting her car and pulling away. 'dad?' What's going on, are you and mom fighting again? 'No girly-girl we just had a little disagreement, why don't we go into your room and watch some tv together, you can sit on my lap.' I say ok with obliviousness and a naive attitude. _

_I bend down to put the VCR in and I feel something pinch my butt. 'ouch' i yelp and look at my dad, who is looking at me with something I can't identify, but know only couples have those looks. My anxiety increases and I sit back down as far away from him as I can. We start Cinderella and I relax, getting into the movie. My dad suddenly puts me on his lap and holds me tight to him. I try to wiggle to escape, but he doesn't let go so I just try to finish the movie. _

_After a while, he starts making a weird movement and rubbing against me. I try to escape again but he won't let me. I know something isn't right and start crying and screaming. He won't let go. He suddenly covers my mouth and tells me to be quiet. 'Come on girly-girl you don't know what you do to me' He grips me and **********AN (I can't write this scene, it's too hard for me to do, but he rapes her and she can't escape, this is the first time of many)*****_

"Stop, please stop" she whimpers "make it stop" A tear goes down her face. she starts yelling and writhing in her bed. Jack wakes up looking around ready to defend himself but stops when he hears whimpers and looks over at Mason. Someones having a bad dream.

The whimpers turn into screams and that jolts him up. She looks like she's in agony, I've never seen anyone but myself go through that. H quickly goes to the glass that separates them and starts calling her name, telling her to wake up, then starts pounding at the glass.

Gasp

She wakes up arching her back and looks around hesitantly while still breathing hard. Tears are still going down her face. She quickly wipes them off and faces jack.

"Sorry' I whisper with a scratchy voice.

He stares at me for a second and says, "I hate ducks, I think they are my worst enemies"

wha

I stare at him blankly then start to laugh.

That's one way to make me feel better. "Thanks, I needed that."

He just nods at me and goes back into his bed, I do the same thing. He is almost asleep again when I whisper, "why ducks?"

He will probably not answer, but I need something more to distract me since I can't go back to sleep.

"They look like footballs and you could punt one, but they lure you in with that, then attack you." he sleepily said

I chuckle quietly, "Let me guess you tried to punt one?"

"ya" I hear no other response than that, so I assume he is asleep. I stare at the ceiling, thinking back to my dream. That was the first time he raped me. But that was also the first time I connected with Hayley because she was also raped by him. That's when we started bonding, and she saw me as something more than a spoiled baby. I miss her. I think about her till I drift off, unaware of eyes on me from the other cell.

ANANANANANANNANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

AN- Thanks so much to those who reviewed, it means a lot!


End file.
